The Noir Hero
by Dysfunctional-Nom-De-Plume
Summary: Even though Murtagh left for good reason, Nasuada finds herself wishing for a chance to find the Red Rider, to be reunited with him. Well, be careful what you wish for. Nasuada becomes a Dragon Rider, and decides to take the chance fate has granted her.
1. Chapter 1

_"The noir hero is a knight in blood caked armor. He's dirty and he does his best to deny the fact that he's a hero the whole time." -_ Frank Miller

Disclaimer- I don't own anything of value. :/

A stormy gray dragon egg with lightning veins webbing across it laid upon her mahogany nightstand as Nasuada entered her room. Two dragon eggs had been delivered to the humans almost a month ago, and by one week a bright yellow egg hatched to a young brewer's daughter. The young girl's smile brightened Nasuada's heart, as did the roar of the young dragon, Espes. This was what she fought for when she had rebelled against Galbatorix. Freedom. Joy. Innocence. Hope.

Unfortunately, the other Dragon hadn't yet hatched. The pair of eggs, originally a triplet from the Rock of Kuthian, already cycled through the Elves, Urgals, and Dwarves. The first egg, a lavender one, hatched to a dwarf adolescent after a few weeks, and the other two were sent to Nasuada so she could have the human children try their luck. The yellow one, as aforementioned, was lucky enough to find a rider as well.

However, it was almost a month and they still had no success. If, by the end of the week, the last egg still didn't hatch, it would repeat the cycle and get sent to the Elves again, along with three more dragon eggs from Kuthian. Everyone was worried about the dragon's health if it stayed in the egg for much longer, despite their ability to stay in that stage, so they were all trying their best to get it to hatch. Not to mention the political power a Rider would give them if the egg hatched to their people.

Nasuada crossed the room, and with a sigh, picked up the egg. She plopped down on her bed. The egg's shimmering shell was the exact same shade of gray as… as his eyes.

" _I need to stop thinking about Murtagh"_ she decided. Dwelling on her feeling for him would do her no good. Nasuada sighed again. It would be nearly impossible to stop thinking of the poor tormented soul that saved her life. "Looks like we're in the same boat, you and I," she told the egg aloud, "We're both looking for our riders, our missing piece. The only difference is that I know who I'm looking for, while you are just waiting for the right person. Or Elf or Urgal or Dwarf."

"You know, you're exactly the same colour as his eyes." Nasuada continued, plopping herself onto the bed stomach down still clutching the egg with both hands. "Murtagh wasn't a bad person. He just... wasn't left with many choices. Since birth, his whole life was a series of problems. Problems that I would never know how to deal with, like a family that doesn't love you, and yet he somehow dealt with it and stayed sane. Stayed good. Ever since he was born, he was on his own. Unloved yet he still retained the ability to love others." Nasuada rambled on, telling the Dragon egg of the tragic tale of Murtagh Morzanson.

The candle began to splutter out as Nasuada finished her story. "And so, he left us behind. I know it was for our own good that he left, because he was still so angry, but I can't help wish that he stayed. Or at least left me some way to talk to him. I am tormented by nightmares of him meeting a terrible end, despite the fact that he will most likely outlive me, given that he is a Rider" Nasuada sighed. She looked at the egg in her bed, and frowned. Was it her imagination or way it ... shaking? A loud crack rang out in her room, confirming her fears. The egg was hatching!

She panicked, trying in vain to squish the eggshell together, to stuff the dragon back in, but it was too late. As she dropped the egg onto her bed, a snout poked out of the largest crack. Nasuada hid behind the bed, breathing heavily. She watched as it approached her desk, where she had left her uneaten dinner. As the silver dragon inspected the food, Nasuada thought furiously. Her people already suffered through one rider's long rule, so she couldn't continue ruling being what she had become, she decided.

Nasuada ran to her nightstand, attempting to keep out of the dragon's view, and wrote out the same message onto four papers: From your Lady, Queen Nasuada of Alagaesia. I hereby summon you to the council room. There are urgent matters we must discuss immediately. Join us with all possible haste

Slipping the paper under the door, she gave whispered instructions to have a servant deliver the messages to Arya (luckily she was visiting the capitol), Angela, Trianna, and Jormundur. Then she hesitantly sat on the bed and watched the dragon eat food on her nightstand.

Once it was done eating, the dragon cleaned its snout with its … paw (did dragons have paws?) It looked around and crawled closer, looking almost like a small dog approaching a stranger. Nasuada reached out to pet it, but hesitated right before touching its head, looking into its eyes. The thunderous gray sparkled mischievously, and she couldn't help but smile as she pet it.

She gasped, surprised, and withdrew her hand. It felt as though her hand had been struck by lightning, or held under a freezing waterfall, or both. She stared in awe as her palm began to shimmer in a silvery design, the Gedwey Insignia, the mark of a rider. The dragon cuddled close to her, nudging her with its snout.

" _It is remarkably like a dog, adorable and playful"_ Nasuada started playing with the tiny animal, wrestling it on the bed and laughing as it played along. She hadn't realized so much time had passed until a storm of footsteps echoed down her hall.

"Don't you threaten me with that blade, or you will find yourself reconsidering your life choices as you claw your way from under a pile of poisonous mushrooms" Angela threatened over the protests of the guards posted at the end of the hall.

Her four most trusted comrades burst into the room, expressing their concern that she wasn't at the meeting she summoned them to. However, they stopped short upon noticing the silver dragon playfully biting her hand.


	2. Chapter 2

"Do or die, You'll never make me.

Because the world will never take my heart"

My Chemical Romance, Welcome to the Black Parade

A tendril of thought rang in Nasuada's mind. It had been about six months since her dragon had hatched, and in said time she witnessed the incredible growth. Her dragon, who took the name Procella, had quickly become her best friend. The silver reptile had an uncanny ability to tell what was worrying Nasuada before she herself knew, and responded with comforting advice. The dragon herself had an optimistically negative view on the world, yet she was invaluable source of solace as Nasuada dealt with the staggering consequences of being a Rider. In that meeting, she had explained as calmly as possible that she could no longer be the Queen of Alagaesia, because she was now a Dragon Rider, and the people wouldn't be too keen on having another immortal monarch. Yes, she understood what it meant to abdicate the throne, and yes, she did have someone in mind. No, she would not reveal who it was right now. However, she did have a plan, thank you very much. She would stay in power for a few months, to give her dragon time to mature safely clandestinely, and then she would tell her people. No, she would not reconsider leaving the throne. Just because her people might say they wanted her as a Queen, after a while, they would start to resent her. Jormundur was the first to agree with her, after her handmaiden Felicia, of course. Her childhood mentor seemed proud she of the plan she had made, and told her that he knew her father would be too, as she showed not only the ability to take power from the tyrannical, but also give up power for the greater good. Angela cackled, saying what a show she was up for. The rest disagreed, and attempted to convince her to change her mind.

Nasuada sighed, rolling out of bed, and went to greet Procella, who was waiting for her in the specially designed dragon bed. The fine designs that had been carved into the wood, once resembling a garden in full bloom, had long been scratched off with the rubbing of scales, especially since Procella insisted on cleaning her scales every morning and night.

Stumbling sleepily to her washroom, Nasuada began to mentally prepare herself for the day. Today would be the day she told her people she would no longer be Queen. She would be going on a journey with her dragon, with the purpose of travelling to Eragon's dragon stronghold in the islands. However, Nasuada had a secret reason for leaving also. Procella argued with her at first, reminding Nasuada of the reasons he had left, but in the end agreed to help her find Murtagh. What she would say to him, well, she had no idea. She hadn't allowed herself to think that far, since she didn't even know if he could be found. If he wanted to be found.

A knock on the door interrupted her musings. "My lady, Arya Shadeslayer has requested you meet her to break fast in her room."

"Thank you. I shall be there shortly" Nasuada called out, pulling on a dress and some shoes. She knew exactly what the elf wanted. She was going to advise her against going after the red rider, and Nasuada was going to politely disregard her warnings. The elf would then mention how she managed to rule her people while also being a dragon rider, and Nasuada would respond by reminding her that humans did not have the same capacities as elves did, both in lifespan and patience.

Might as well get this over with, she thought as she approached the elf's door. Knocking, she entered.

It is all right, Procella consoled her, you have your reasons to disagree, and I understand that this journey is very important to you. You must find your partner-of-heart-and-mind. That should be reason enough for anyone. We must only hope that the journey is not in vain.

Comforted, Nasuada stepped into the room. Arya was at the window, conversing, it seemed, to Firnen. As Nasuada entered, she turned around.

"Sit," she said, gesturing to a table with various pastries, "You need to eat. Today is very important." Nasuada sat, and reached automatically to a roll. She waited for the lecture, staring at the elf when it didn't come.

"You expect me to tell you I think you are doing the wrong thing, don't you." Arya spoke finally. She sat across from the soon-to-be ex-queen. "And I can't blame you. I have not been supportive, as you know, because I don't see the point in your futile venture."

"However," she continued over Nasuada's protests, "I see that you are determined to follow your plan, and so I have decided to help you." She took off one of the various silver bangles adorning her wrist. "I imbued this with magic, so that you can contact me or Firnen if you need to." Nasuada took the gift, speechless. She was surprised that her friend finally came around and even gave her a token of support.

"I.. Thank you, Arya. This means a lot to me. More than you can believe" Arya smiled fondly, and both enjoyed a moment of peaceful silence, then the elf jumped up out of her seat.

"Time to get ready. You still need to address the people."

"Right," Nasuada agreed, "And Arya," The elf turned expectantly, "I want you to know that I think of you as one of my closest friends, and that I will see you again. He won't hurt me. I know it. " she said, referring to Murtagh. Again. She thought to herself silently, remembering not only the physical pain he put her through, but the emotional pain as well.

Arya's eyes softened, as she responded "Aye, and I you. And know that if he even tries to, I will be there to put him in his place, although I darasay you won't need any help." Nasuada grinned, feeling much better than she had that morning. How could she not, as she had finally managed to convince her closest friends of her plan. All that was left was following through, possibly the hardest part.

Nasuada walked to the podium, where she could see her loyal subjects sprawled everywhere to hear what she had to say. Their eager, proud faces almost shattered her heart. How far they had come from the years of oppression and torment. And who was to say that it couldn't continue. With a rider Queen, surely there was nothing that would be able to threaten her country. Nothing, that is, but herself, she forcibly remembered, steeling herself for the announcement.

"My people. My loyal, humble, strong, caring people" she called out, voice magically amplified. "I stand before you, as proud as anyone can be, because you deserve the truth. You have suffered greatly at the hands of a terrible ruler, an immortal ruler. And now, I come to tell you all that it is time to have a new ruler, lest history repeat itself." The crown was silent, solemnly listening to their queen's farewell speech. Nature herself seemed to acknowledge the severity of the situation, and silenced her children the wind and the trees in order to pay respects to the newest Dragon Rider.

"And so I present to you your new king, Lord Jormundur of the Varden. I assure you that you are in good hands." Nasuada finished. She exhaled, closing her eyes with a sigh. The stillness pertained as the people registered her words. Then the applause started. She looked up, surprised. Their faces were shining with pride at their lady, at her love for them, at her ability to always do the best for them despite the pain it caused her. Nasuada smiled, and began the abdication ceremony.

Slipping into the shadows, Nasuada called to Procella. The crowning ceremony for Jormundur was followed by hours of revelry, as all major events are. Nasuada was relieved that all had gone smoothly, but she was eager to begin her search for her red rider. So, as planned, Nasuada slipped away once the cover of darkness blanketed the city.

AN: I am so sorry, guys. I have no idea how it ended up all crazy. Thanks to the people that pointed out the awful format, so that I could fix it. Also thanks to the reviews. They mean so much to me, that people actually read this, and that they like it enough to comment on it. XD


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm only a man with a candle to guide me

I'm taking a stand to escape what's inside me"

Imagine Dragons, Monster

" _A dragon has been here recently"_ announced Procella, sniffing the air. The silver dragon dropped down in a clear landing space in a forest of orange and yellow and red, opening her wings at the last possible moment to prevent them from smashing into the earth. Nasuada slipped out of the saddle, already accustomed to the dramatic landings Procella insisted upon. ("Landing should be graceful and smooth, especially for a noble dragon" "But this way is much more interesting. Besides, I cannot envision you flying us places")

" _Are you sure?"_ Nasuada responded, unwilling to get her hopes up for naught yet again.

" _I can taste the fire in the air"_

Nasuada's dark cloak blended with the surrounding dark of night, but as the season changed, so would her attire. If she didn't find him soon, she had decided one lonely night as Procella was away hunting, she would postpone her search (never give up) and join Eragon for the winter. The constant traveling wore away at her patience, and she was eager to end this game of hide-and-seek and claim her prize, or at least retreat until the cold passed on.

The silver dragon peered into the darkness, reaching out her senses. Nasuada also peered out her consciousness from the shelter of her mind hesitantly, unwilling to put her mind in danger but also desperate to find Murtagh before her self-appointed deadline.

" _Nothing"_ called out Nasuada after scanning her immediate surroundings.

" _Wait…"_ Procella began, frowning into her surroundings, " _Something is not right"_

It struck her a nanosecond before the attack did- the silence. " _A forest is never this silent…"_ the young dragon wondered, then roared " _Watch Out!"_ The silver blur was deflected as Procella turned around, shielding her rider with the sturdy scales on her back. Nasuada flew into their standard combat position, and, drawing her Rider sword, she took a steadying breath. This wasn't the first time they were attacked, after all, so why should she be worried.

The barrage of arrows stopped, and they heard a deep voice call out "Who goes there? We will not be threatened by you. State your intentions or leave. And no funny business with your dragon. I know you can communicate by thought."

"State my intentions or leave, then," Nasuada repeated, envisioning the expression of the red rider as her voice wafted around the silver curtain that was her dragon separating them. "Well," she continued, emerging from around the dragon, "do you want the long version or the short version."

Nasuada stopped talking as she caught sight of Murtagh. How little, how much had changed. His face seemed more at ease, she mused distractedly, at least there were less wrinkles of thought and anger on his forehead, less scars. She walked slowly towards him, as though in a trance. His stormy orbs were open wide, silver pools of light unable to believe what he was seeing. He stepped closer hesitantly, afraid that she would disappear, and opened his mouth to speak when _-crack-_ Nasuada swiftly slapped his face. Righteous fury blazed in her eyes as she stepped back, ignoring how the silver and red dragons slipped away, giving them space.

"Why?" she whispered, her eyes boring into his soul. He knew immediately what she meant, but stayed silent, unable to compose a thought. Cheek smarting, he raised a hand to where the ghost of her presence still lingered with him, staring at her the whole time.

The silence grew, until it was unbearable for Nasuada, and she repeated herself, more loudly this time. "Why, Murtagh? Why?"

"I...:" he swallowed thickly, "I'm sorry." He reached out to her, but hesitated before contact, and pulled back his arm. "I don't… I couldn't…" He stumbled back, a pace closer to the cover of the woods, the sun dripping past the shade of the trees dappling his face.

"What?!" Nasuada spat back, frowning at his lack of answers as she advanced forwards, keeping their distance what it had been. "Why? Why didn't you come back? Why didn't you tell me where you were at? You could have been dead! You could have dropped from the earth's edge! Didn't you see how much it killed me?"

"No!" Murtagh exclaimed, finally finding his voice, "That's exactly the reason why I left. Don't you see it? I am not the hero. I am not the one that swoops in on a white horse in shining armor to rescue you! I hurt you- I tortured you. I couldn't save you! I couldn't save anyone. I am a monster."

"No Murtagh," Nasuada shouted back, stepping even closer. She tried to ignore the hurt she felt when he stepped away from her, a pace away from the treeline. " _You_ are the one that can't see it. You _did_ save me. Without you, I would have lost all hope. I would have given in. I would be a slave to Galbatorix right now if it weren't for you." Nasuada swallowed thickly, remembering how close she was to breaking, how fragile her resistance had been before Murtagh helped her. She took a slower, gentler advance forward, and reached an open palm to his face.

Murtagh flinched away, looking back at her with a self-loathing pain evident in his eyes, in his face, in his stance. "I am a monster. I don't deserve the girl. I don't deserve a hero's welcome. All of this rage, all of the fire. It feels like I am burning on the inside, with the hatred I harbor still. A hero would not have such violent urges, would not have taken a perverse pleasure in destruction." He struck the tree closest to him, releasing a little of his anger. He looked back at Nasuada, rage and hatred but mostly overall pain explicit in his eyes. The frown on her face only served to increase his rage; he was scaring her. He sighed, covering his eyes with his face as he slumped down against the tree. A bitter smile crossed his face, acknowledging the cruel irony that fate bestowed upon his lifeline. "Of course, my brother, the heroic soul that he is, has ensured that everyone knows that I was forced into it, like the weak-willed excuse of a Rider I am. Eragon deserves the heroes welcome. He deserves every good thing life has bestowed upon him. He deserved that our mother save him and not I. She probably realized that the spawn of a beast like Morzan couldn't possibly be any good." He lowered his head, hiding the tears shed, "my own mother, knew I would turn out rotten, so she left me. She chose the right son to save."

"No!" cried Nasuada harshly. She shoved him lightly, and continued, "I know you, Murtagh. I've been inside your mind. You aren't evil. If anything," she hesitated, stepping away and looking down, "if anything, I am the monster of the story. The vast majority of people, the people I swore to protect, they were just going about their daily lives, when I ordered to march upon the capital. Maybe they weren't comfortable, but they were alive. They were alive and now they are not. Because if me. I bet that the majority of Galbatorix's army was forcibly conscripted. They only wanted to stay alive, to protect their families. I killed them, even if I hadn't wielded the weapon. I killed them. I am a murderer. I am a monster. I-"

She was cut off brusquely by Murtagh's harsh, gravelly voice barking, "I don't ever want you to think that of yourself again." He grabbed her by the arm, and pulled her into a tight hug. "You saved us all, with your bravery. To march on the capital wasn't a foolish venture, but proof of your golden heart and iron spine and shining spirit. Yes, many fell, but many more survived. You gave them a chance to actually live, not just exist, by removing the imposing shackles placed upon them the day Galbatorix took over." He drew back, to look into her eyes, "You saved me and you saved Thorn, and I cannot bear it that you think it is even remotely possible for someone as strong, as pure, as good as you to even be remotely close to evil."

Her sniffles slowly subsided, and Murtagh cupped her cheek with his hand, "Never doubt that, not for a single instant,"

Although physically she was exhausted, Nasuada felt as though a great burden, weighing her down for what seemed like centuries, had finally been been lifted from her chest. The comforting embrace lifted her spirits, and she finally, _finally_ felt completely at peace.

Closing her eyes, she leaned into his touch, and whispered "Thank you."

He smiled down at her, "I would do anything for you, love,"

She froze, stunned.

"You know that it is true," he commented softly, "You have been inside my mind. I willingly allowed you to enter my sanctuary."

"It is all right that you do not return my feelings. I didn't expect you to. I just thought that you should know where I stand-"

He was cut of by Nasuada, who had silenced him in what he decided was the most lovely way possible. Then, he decided to stop thinking, and just enjoy the feeling of kissing the woman he loved.

She broke the kiss, but kept her forehead against his. "I think you know where I stand. I love you, Murtagh."

He grinned at her goofily, the joy in her face melting away any remaining anger lingering in the dark corners of his heart. She loved him. _She_ loved _him._ She _loved_ him. Those words, those tiny three words, not quite twenty letters altogether, they would be able to get him through anything. They would be able to get them, the red rider and the silver rider, through anything.

Nasuada leaned forward to kiss him again, but drew back once more. "Stop smiling, so that I can kiss you properly"

He obeyed gladly, knowing that he would follow anything she said.

In the distance, a silver blur and a red blur chased each other playfully, happy that their Riders finally found peace, finally found love, finally found the comfort of being with their partners-of-heart-and-mind.

AN: I'm not very good with endings, but there it is. Thanks for reading, and reviewing also. It really means a lot that people care enough to read my little fanfiction, and even more that they take time to write up a review. XD


End file.
